User talk:Disney14ph12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Disney14ph12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toothless99 (Talk) 00:13, September 26, 2010 Hi Welcome to the wiki! I am very glad you like Walking with Dinosaurs, because I could use some help getting the wiki going. Because of this I would like to offer you a sysop post on the wiki. Reply to my offer as soon as you can - Toothless99 (talk) Toothless99, I would love to be a sysop on Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Please Reply back! ZurgBot14 16:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep, you're a sysop now! Toothless99 18:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Videos Cool, nice New Blood videos! I'll create a media subpage for New Blood, and I'll put them there. Any chance you know where to find part three? I do know were Part 3 is, I'll upload it! ZurgBot14 18:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Great! Toothless99 18:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : At the bottom of New Blood Media I've added something saying 'thanks to Disney14ph12 for uploading these videos'. Just wanted to check you are ok with that. Toothless99 14:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm okay with that! : ZurgBot14 18:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Is there any chance you know where to find Time of the Titans videos? Toothless99 05:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for creating the actual article! : Thanks for uploading the videos and putting them on the article! Toothless99 07:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know where to find Spirits of the Ice Forest media? Please reply, Toothless99 17:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I do know where it is! I'll upload it now! ZurgBot14 19:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Good work! Toothless99 05:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Avatar What happened to your Zurg avatar? Oh almost forgot to put the Zurg avatar back, Thanks! ZurgBot14 21:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Cool penguin avatar! Toothless99 15:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks, His name is Wheezy, he's from the Toy Story series. : Read more about Wheezy at:'' Wheezy at Pixar Wiki'' : '' So Wheezy has been replaced with Spino...how fitting :) Styracosaurus Rider 01:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Giganotosaurus Thanks for undoing the vandal's edit and blocking him. But rather than undo, when you click history, next to the most recent revision it should say (rollback|undo). If you are rollback+, then rather than undoing it you can 'rollback' the edit, so, rather than entering the preview screen, like with undo button, you just click rollback and its done. Toothless99 05:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok ZurgBot14 20:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) coelophysis Thanks for creating the article, but you'd have to create an article 'Female Coelophysis' to put it in 'Characters', as 'Coelophysis' refers to the whole species. Thanks for creating the article, though! Toothless99 06:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I saw your mistake with Female Coelophysis! Remember, Coelophysis refers to the whole specie, Female Coelophysis refers only to that one character! Although it is good to see you know how to use the delete and restore tools. We had a vandal a few hours ago. I dealt with him, though. Toothless99 07:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks as well for Therizinosaurus. I'll let you put it in 'Characters', since it is named 'Claws' in the show. : Toothless99 05:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Good idea about the Horseshoe Crabs. I don't think I'd have come up with that myself! Toothless99 19:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Good work on Tarbosaurus. You could also visit T. Rex Wiki, its not mine but there has been no activity so I'm trying to adopt it. If I succeeded and you started editing, you could become a sysop their. As a matter of fact, I was editing Tarbosaurus on that wiki! other account Did you go on this site as velociraptor by accident? Yes, I accidentally log in to the other account, Sorry. ZurgBot14 18:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Toothless99 18:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) advance I am now happy to offer you a post as a bureaucrat on this wiki! Toothless99 18:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I would really like the offer to be a bureaucrat on this wiki! ZurgBot14 18:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : You're a b'crat! Toothless99 18:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) vandal Thank you for dealing with the Tyrannosaurus page. This vandal keeps adding ' ----- is over 9000!'. I dunno what it means. Toothless99 18:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I hate vandals! I get so mad when they put stuff like that! ZurgBot14 18:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for deleting Thingy. Toothless99 05:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Jurassic Park Do you like Jurassic Park? (since you like dinosaurs) If you do, read my fanfiction: Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex I also have a fanfiction-in-progress: Jurassic Park V - Terror of the Seas If you like Jurassic Park, then I hope you like my fanfictions. Toothless99 18:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I love Jurassic Park Movies, I'll read your fanfiction story! ZurgBot14 20:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I read your stories they were amazing! ZurgBot14 20:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Good! I've only got a chapter or two left to write of Terror of the Seas! Toothless99 17:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I'll read the last chapter of Jurassic Park V: Terror of the Seas too, Hey is Jurassic Park VI - Biggest Predators an upcoming film your making after it? : ZurgBot14 17:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Its not a film but yeah, its another fanfiction I'm writing. I'd like it to made into a film though, cause as you can see I have a plotline already. Toy Story 3 Video Game Wiki? What did you do with Toy Story 3 Video Game Wiki?????????????????????? Toothless99 16:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I closed it down, because it was only talking about one topic, I'll be making a new wiki though soon. ZurgBot14 16:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : What topic will the wiki be about? And what will the address be? I don't really know yet. --ZurgBot14 23:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey there, it's Styracosaurus Rider! I was just wondering if you are still participating on this wiki. You've been a great help so far and active users are few and far between (only 2 as I write this :( ). We'd appreciate the extra feedback on articles too! Hope you respond soon, Styracosaurus Rider 19:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I was sick for a few days, but now I'm not sick, so I'll be editing today. ZurgBot14 16:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New wiki! Hey Disney! I just wanted to let you know I created a new wiki that I think you might enjoy. If you come on and make some good edits, I'll probably make you an admin! T99 will be on there too. Hope to see ya! Styracosaurus Rider 21:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) tapejara why is the page 'Taperjara (pterosaur)' and not just 'Tapejara'? Toothless99 15:37, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I believe it has something to do with additional towns in South America of the same name. Although I might move it back if it turns out to not work. Styracosaurus Rider 15:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Unless there are going to be any other articles on this wiki titled 'Tapejara', then it doesn't need to say (pterosaur). Toothless99 15:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Your right, I'll move it back to Tapejara Disney14ph12 16:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Right, I know you have provided me with Blocker and Reason, but Wikia say they need the 'Block ID. Then they can figure out how you got blocked, and undo it. When it comes up with: '''Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by $1. * Reason given: $2 * Start of block: $8 * Expiry of block: $6 * Intended blockee: $7 * Block ID: #$5 * Current IP address: $3 we need to know the Block ID (#$5). It would help if you included the Intended Blockee ($7) as well. Thanks, Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 06:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Reply as Disney14ph13, and once I have the information I'll send another message. The blocker stole how much money? :P ! Disney! It's you? Where'd you come from? :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 21:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Where did you find the Fact File images of Big Al and the Chased by.... series? I would like to know because I just want to find the web page for nostalgic purposes. - Collector